Getting Hurt and Betting
by specterepsilon
Summary: Maine was a tough guy...unless it came to hurting himself from any small object. During that, York bets with the others for money since he used up probably from last month. One-shot only.


Maine was one of the powerhouses of the MoI crew which made him the most intimidating members. One of the causes was that he used to be a former ODST for a firearm he can't seemingly recall. He never spoke much to people, unless they were his friends. That wasn't until Sam and Winry arrived. The twin sisters were polar opposites; Sam being the cold one and Winry being the warm one. They were two sides of any coin. He seemed to like Sam more. Her ice cold green eyed glare and the angry snarl that rattled in her throat had him scared him at first but shook it off as their relationship was starting to build. One of the things he liked about her was how frightening she was when she was really angry. His level of intimidation was nothing likes hers. Most of the Freelancers and MoI staff members said that they were a pairing made from Hell. Even the Director agreed on this statement. Also, it was because their skill sets work together. Her ability to control and use her Forerunner power, which she had no idea of when she got the injection, and his Brute-like fighting skills made them the "matchmade pairing from Hell". But they had their stories too. She had told him about how life was like living in a project for many years since she was six with Winry because their parents worked for the UNSC. Before they were six, the Human - Covenant war wasn't so much. When they turned that ag, the war had raged a lot. So, in order to keep them safe from harm, they were sent to Project Protocol. He related to her so much minus the part of living in a rich family and going to a military project as a kid.

"Rough childhood. Abusive and alcoholic father that kept following my mother, older sister and younger twin brothers despite many of the times we tried to stay away from him. Ran all over Russia before landing upon my uncle and three cousins. That was before my family except for my uncle and cousins by two men, one of them was my father and the other was a companion. I killed them. Police questioned why I did that. I did it out of 'killer instinct' so they let me go, knowing that the two were wanted criminals who were part of a mafia throughout Russia." He had once told her. She felt pity for him then all of a sudden becoming surprised that he technically was part of a mafia.

But there was a secret about him. Whenever he stubbed his toe, he made this quiet squeal following with a quiet "Fuck!" No one knew about this until that fateful day.

It was Break Time they had every Sunday at 8 pm in the Comfort Room. The loud part of the room covered nine-tenth of the large room where most of the Freelancers did their activities. South played the _Call of Duty Advanced Warfare_ campaign on the "Fission" level with Connie, Nebraska, and Oregon watching, North (unwillingly) and York trying to get Wash into doing a prank on Winry by convincing him that they would get a cat for him, Carolina and Tex competing while playing _Mario Kart 8_ on the WiiU console, Florida knitting a sweater while Wyoming is sleeping on his lap, and the others were doing. Sam sat down on one of the one-seated couches in the quiet part of the room. She sat there with a steamy romance novel that she bought on one of their shore leaves. (She secretly loves them.) Sam wore her black/blue combined spaghetti- strapped tank top with pajama shorts on with her hair in a bun. One of her pinned hair bangs were tucked behind her left ear. She turned to the next page with a blush on her stern/slightly aroused face. Her red reading glasses sat onto top of her nose occasionally slipped at times with her pushing them up every 6 six minutes, according to Mason...er... _Maine_ , who analyzed her while he read. Since he had quite enough of reading in the loudest part of the room, he decided to go there. He was unaware of York's eyes following him.

"Hey guys, I have a different idea. Let's bet. I bet that if Maine hurts himself on the way there to see Sam, I'm getting $200 from you two."

North sighed. "Speak of the devil, he has another plan. And if he doesn't?" Before York could speak, Wash jumped into the conversation.

"Then you owe us both a prank on Winry and... $300." Wash said, gaining a high-five from North.

"Deal. I-" They heard a loud and pained yell and a series of Russian cuss words, according to Cali, that quickly followed. People stopped what they were doing, pausing their game or looking up from what they were doing. They had seen the quietest man in the squad yell get hurt by stubbing his toe.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled. Sam noticed and put down her book. When she got near him, he tripped on one of the magazines that laid on the floor and brought her down. He landed on top of her, his face planted in her boobs. York snickered and took a photo, Winry barked a laugh along with South, Carolina smacked York upright in the head, Wyoming cracked open an eye to see what happened and went back to his nap, Wash and North facepalming for what they had to do niw tyat Maine got hurt, and the others ignored. She groaned and looked down on him. He sat up quickly and made a gesture that said "Sorry." The others calmed down and went back to what they were doing. He rubbed the back of his head and turned away. She took his arm.

"Hey, it's alright, you macho." She picked up his book. They walked over the lover's seat. Maine laid down first so he could allow her to sit between his legs. As she laid down she felt his chest rise and go down. At first she read without feeling sleepy but as time went she started to. During the whole two hours some started to leave. By then, the A-Team was still there. Connie cheered for South as she was trying to "chase" Irons in the game while North was holding back Winry from getting to York because of the prank he'd made. Carolina told York to go back to their quarters, since there was nothing better to do after Tex left. Oregon and Nebraska decided to leave for the siblings were tired. Sam yawned as she got up from the book she read, still holding a blush.

"Ah~ The things I could do to your body Maine..." She said, not realizing he listened. He smirked.

"Hm?"

She blushed a bright red. "I mean the things I could do right now...You know, read, draw, study..."

"Right..." He stood up and grabbed her ass for two seconds. "There ARE things I want to do to you." He lifted her up into his arms and proceeded to go to their quarters. York walked in to get a sleeping Carolina when he passed by a red-faced Sam and a grinning Maine. South's smirk mirrored the one York had.

"Hey South. Wanna bet?" She paused the game and nodded with a "Hell yeah!"

"$50 if they cuddle, $150 if they fuck."

"Deal."

* * *

Guess who's back? Me! Haha, hi guys. Right now I'm in the Philippines for a funeral and I thought, "Hmm should I go back and do fanfics again?" So I agreed with my conscious. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
